Indiana Jones and the Mirror of the Snow Queen
by AnInfiniteAmount
Summary: Early 1940. The fate of the free world sits on the edge as Indiana Jones races the Nazis to acquire the pieces of an ancient magical mirror that has the power to control men's hearts and minds. Teamed with a Norwegian treasure hunter and a mysterious red-headed young woman, can Dr. Jones beat the heart-freezing power of the Snow Queen's Mirror?
1. Chapter 1

Western Nepal

1939

The howling night wind swept across a snowy valley high in the Himalayan Mountains. Three figures emerged on the rim, and looked down onto the ruins below. A huge, ice covered statue of a woman with her arms outstretched dominated the complex. Only a large domed structure stood behind her, everything else had fallen into indistinguishable ruins. The smallest of the figures motioned down to the valley ruins. They were almost there.  
Dawn was breaking over the valley by the time the three men made it to the ruins. The smallest of the three removed his hood. He was a small dark man with a couple wisps of facial hair.  
"I wait here. You go ahead," the sherpa said. The largest man nodded and continued into the ruins, his eyes barely visible behind his rime-covered goggles.  
The two men approached the domed ruin, it was sealed with an intricately carved door. Everything in the ruins that still existed showed signs of being expertly crafted. Despite the door's immense size, the large goggled man pushed it open with ease. Inside was a temple to some unknown entity. There were two large skylights which let in huge piles of snow, but managed to illuminate the entire room. Across the sides were large faded murals with only parts of images still visible, while at the far end there were two doors that lead to other rooms. There was another statue of a woman, identical to the large one outside, that stood at the end.  
And in the center, a small dais with a third smaller statue made of solid gold. Instead of both arms outstretched, this one was of a woman with her arms in front of her, with her palms upturned. Her face, though faded, appeared to depict her as talking or singing.  
The large man took off his goggles and scarf. He looked very young, despite his size, around eighteen years. His scraggly blonde hair visible underneath his hat. "Is this it?" He asked. "I thought it would be bigger."  
The second man removed his scarf from his face, his hair still obscured by a wide-brimmed fedora. He was in his early 40s and had a rugged face and a large short scar across his chin. His five o'clock shadow was longer than usual, bordering on a true beard. The mileage was just beginning to catch up with Indiana Jones. "This is it. Do you know what you're looking for Bjorgman?"  
"I'm not here for your gold, Doctor," said Kristoff Bjorgman, "The idol is yours, I'm looking for something worth a lot more." Bjorgman walked slowly in front of Indy, until one of his steps landed on a small round tile, and depressed quickly into the ground. Kristoff's heart jumped into his throat. He'd just triggered a booby-trap. Ancient machinery rumbled and whirred until a large crash. A small puff of air arose from a small hole underneath where Kristoff was standing. A small dull spike rose roughly an inch out of the hole before falling back down. Indiana Jones walked calmly up to the central dais. Unlike some previous places he'd been, the builders of this temple were not known for their booby-trapping prowess.  
"C'mon, stop messing around," said Indy.  
"What? I almost died and all you can say is stop messing around!"  
"Find what you're looking for and let's go."  
Kristoff turned away from Indy in a huff, but he watched to make sure he didn't step on any more 'traps' and moved in towards one of the side doors in the back of the temple. Indiana approached the dais, and examined the golden statuette. He blew as much of the snow off of it as he could before touching it. He traced out, with his finger, what looked to be a pressure plate, but it seemed frozen by the ice. He examined the pedestal for any other possible traps and then reached out to take the statuette.  
The doors slammed open again. Into the temple burst a squad of soldiers in winter gear armed with submachine guns. Across their arms were red bands bearing a black swastika on white.  
"Hände Hoch!"  
"Nazis," muttered Jones. He raised his hands above his hands and turned to face the men entering the temple.  
A small mustachioed man with thick glasses came in with the soldiers. "Search the temple. Bring me his accomplice," he said in high German. He walked up to Indy, "Ah, Doctor Jones. I've heard so very much about you. I was expecting someone… larger." Indy rolled his eyes. "But I can never seem to get a good description. After all, my colleagues always seem to not survive their encounters with you."  
"Doctor Von Weaseldorf, I presume?"  
"_Wisel_dorf. And yes, you are correct."  
"Retirement not as fulfilling as you thought?"  
"Alas, Doctor Jones, you are again correct. Teaching archaeology is does not have the same thrill as field work. But then again, receiving a personal directive from the head of the German State is enough to bring anyone out of retirement."  
Indiana remembered what he could about Doctor Von Weaseldorf. He was an older Bavarian aristocrat who taught archaeology at the Fredrick William University in Berlin, and possibly a member of the secretive Thule Society before it was disbanded. Either way he was no fan of der Fuhrer. But he was only one man, and when the most powerful man in Europe says jump...  
Two soldiers brought Kristoff back to the temple sanctuary. His hands were also above his head.  
"A new protege? You do go through them so quickly."  
"He's-" started Indy.  
"I'm not a student! I'm his partner!"  
"Partner? Hmm… well, maybe I must take you seriously," Von Weaseldorf joked.  
"Look, Weas- Wiseldorf, you have what you want," Indy motioned to the statue, "You don't need us."  
"Ah, you misunderstand, Jones. The statuette is yours, my prize is more unique than your mundane gold.  
Indiana's eyes narrowed. This is the second time someone had told him of a greater treasure in this temple that he didn't have any idea about.  
"Search them!" Von Weaseldorf ordered. The closest soldier patted down Jones, while another searched Kristoff. All either of them took was Jones' revolver. Von Weaseldorf took it, emptied it and handed it back to Jones.  
"For once, Jones, we are not enemies." Von Weaseldorf reached out and grabbed the statuette, but nothing happened. The trap mechanism was frozen solid.  
"Here," he handed Jones the statuette, "take it and leave us to our search."

Outside the ruins, Kristoff and Indiana regrouped with the sherpa.  
Indy turned to Kristoff, "I don't like being kept in the dark."  
"What?"  
"The only things in the temple were the statuette and ice! What are they searching for?"  
"You're more right than you know, Doctor." said Kristoff, as he pulled a small bundle out of his overcoat. He unwrapped it to show Jones a solid crystal handle that appeared dusted by snow and ice. It was absolutely perfectly cut except for a break where it would attach to another, missing part. Carved onto it was a small six sided snowflake. "They were looking for this."

Barnett College  
March 1940

"...And despite what the research suggested, there were only a few small barrows in the entire vicinity of the dig, and none showing the traditional preparation afforded to local chieftains or persons of prominence, and certainly not belonging to Thorwald Ericsson. Despite the research that doctors Ogilvy and Mathowe presented, it was only backed up by circumstantial evidence linking it to the local folklore about the subject."  
Indiana paused.  
"Research must be based on fact, not stories, and every claim must be examined critically. Folklore and fairytales are not a good basis for any expedition."  
The class bell rang.  
"Read Michelson, chapters four and five for tuesday. I will not have office hours on friday or this weekend. If you need to discuss your term paper topics with me, I will be able on tuesday after class."  
A tall thin man was standing at the door by them time Dr. Jones was ready to leave the classroom.  
"Doctor Jones?"  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
"Major Southland, Army Intelligence. My colleagues approach you a few years ago regarding Abner Ravenwood..."  
"I remember. They asked me to look into a foreign archaeological dig. I gave them everything I knew in the debriefing, and I'm not allowed to talk about it."  
"Yes, and the US Government thanks you for your efforts, whatever they may have been, but this is not about that, this is something else. I was wondering if we could talk."  
Indy motioned to the emptying classroom.  
"In private."  
Indiana shrugged, "I'm sure my secretary could schedule an appointment for next week."  
"This is a matter of vital national importance, Doctor Jones, perhaps if you have time…"  
Indiana rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have sometime now," he interrupted.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were in Dr. Jones' office, a crowded messy room that resembled a utility room more than a professor's office.  
"We've received an intercepted cable from Tromso, Norway to Berlin, regarding an archaeological dig in Arctic Norway. It's specifically from a Duke Von Weaseldorf, with whom you're familiar?"  
"I've read some of his work, he was professor of archeology at Fredrick William University in Berlin."  
"And one of the most prominent German archaeologists in the field, despite being retired" interrupted Southland.  
"I had… heard," said Indiana, "that he'd recently come out of retirement."  
"So have we."  
"But, I'm hardly an expert on Von Weaseldorf. I only think I've met him once or twice. I could name four other men right now who've studied under him. I'm not sure how I can help you."  
Major Southland pursed his lips and handed Indiana a copy of the telegraph.  
"The telegraph mentions you by name."  
It read: "mirror artifact found stop to return to snow palace site stop only missing piece is nepal artifact stop obtain artifact kristoff bjorgman norway or henry jones jr america stop von weaseldorf end"  
"Do you know what artifact Weaseldorf is talking about?" asked Southland. "More importantly, do you have it?"  
Indiana Jones nodded. A flash of recognition went across his face. "The 'nepal artifact' it talks about, I've seen it. But I don't have it. It's a handle, about four and a half, five inches long. Made of solid perfect crystal, with no crafting marks except for a small engraving of a six pointed snowflake. It looked almost like it was made of ice."  
"The Nazi's are looking for a crystal handle?"  
"No." Indiana stood up and walked to a bookshelf behind the two army men. "They're looking for the Mirror of Reason."  
"Mirror of Reason?"  
Jones pulled out a rune covered book, and flipped to the relevant page. A six pointed snowflake was the only illustration. "It's an ancient Scandinavian legend. According to the tale, it's a magic pond or lake that's surface is as still and smooth as glass, and supposedly quite beautiful, though it only reflects the worst qualities of those who look through it."  
Indy flipped a few pages ahead, and illustration on the page depicts two images of the same man, in the first, he's shown standing in strong. In the second, the man is at his knees beneath a round blue mirror. A single beam from the mirror is striking his chest, which appears frozen.  
"The legend goes that it's waters can be frozen into a solid pane, which takes on the properties of a glassy mirror, and gives those who look through it the power to 'freeze or control men's hearts' or some such, and cause all those who look upon themselves to despair. It doesn't quite translate."  
Southland's eyebrows piqued. "A-are you talking about…" he asked "...mind control?"  
Indy raised his eyebrows. The look said it all.  
"Well. You know why we came to you about this. Obviously, this Von Weaseldorf, and Germany, cannot be allowed to obtain this artifact."

"Again, Indy?" asked Marcus Brody, as he casually walked around Indiana's front room.  
"They're paying." Indiana said in the middle of packing a large suitcase with winter clothes. "And besides, I know they pay well. Plus, the museum gets this mirror or whatever it is when we're done. Uncle Sam still owes you for the last time they wanted me."  
"Still, Indy, I find it hard to believe that you're going after this Scandinavia mirror, this isn't the same as the Ark of the Covenant… or the Holy Grail. There's only a handful of references to it throughout all of history. Before today, I thought the entire thing was made up by Hans Christian Anderson!"  
"But, I've seen it, Marcus."  
Marcus lowered his eyes at Indy.  
"Well, a part of it, anyway. I just have to find Kristoff in Copenhagen, get his piece and return here. Without the complete artifact, I highly doubt this Von Weaseldorf will be able to get anywhere with it."  
Indy looked back at Marcus.  
"I'm always careful." Indiana said as he tossed his revolver into the top of the suitcase.  
"It's not that, Indy. It's just… you've read the legend. The only defense against the power of the mirror is, well, 'true love'. And in all the years I've known you, you've never seemed to be a…"  
"... a lover? There's a first time for everything, Marcus."

Indiana saw Major Southland once more before leaving for Copenhagen. Just prior to boarding the Pan-Am Boeing 314, Major Southland gave a complete briefing.  
"You'll arrive in Denmark in just under forty hours. Firstly, check in with the embassy in Copenhagen. If your information on this Kristoff Bjorgman is correct, you should find him and secure this nepal artifact, and return it to our agent there. Then, check back with me within four days time. From there we'll be able to determine our next moves. Any questions, Dr. Jones?"  
"How will I contact you, Major?"  
"I'll be available through the embassy in London. And, Indiana."  
Jones looked back.  
"Call me, Hans."


	2. Chapter 2

[Author's Note: I'd like to apologize for the terrible formatting on the last chapter. It was pretty messed up and made the original upload difficult to read and understand. I express my sincere apologies and I will not publish another chapter without completely proofreading first.]

The Pan-Am Boeing 314 flew from Port Washington, New York to Shediac, New Brunswick, and continued to Botwood, Newfoundland. From there it turned east, arriving in Foynes, Ireland and finally arriving in Southampton, England. From there Indiana Jones boarded a final flight to Copenhagen.

It was late morning when Indiana walked into the American embassy, only a handful of blocks away from the Kastellet star fortress and the Sound. It was a relatively small structure that didn't stand out from the surrounding buildings. The interior was sparsely decorated but immaculately kept. A large flag of the US Foreign service hung against the back wall, behind a large marble kiosk.  
A slender, red-headed woman noticed Indiana walk in. She smiled and waved Indiana over.  
"Welcome to Denmark, Doctor Jones! My name is Anna. I was told to contact you about..." she stopped.  
"...um, you are Indi-Doctor Jones, right?" she asked. Her eyes were large and expressive, and she seem to bounce with every word that came out of her mouth. It endeared her to Indy.  
He smiled and nodded. "Call me Indiana. I was told I'd find you here."  
"Oh, good. I almost thought I waved down a complete stranger and just told him all about what's going on. Though I guess there are only so many people in Denmark that are tall, dark and wear a brown fedora everywhere."  
Indy stopped her, "Yes, Anna, is it?"  
"Yes, Doctor, what can I do for you?" She spoke perfect North American English without a hint of a foreign accent, maybe a slight Canadian one, definitely from a northern state, at least.  
"Anna, I need you to get me…"  
"...a meeting with Kristoff Bjorgman, the Norwegian treasure hunter." she finished, "You've got a meeting set up in a local coffeehouse a few blocks away in about half an hour." She motioned to the door, "If you follow me I can walk you there."  
Indy was impressed, this would be easier than he thought. They both stepped out on to the street, and turned North. Across the street, two men in dark suits lowered their newspapers and watched the archaeologist and the red-headed woman leave the embassy. They looked at each other, nodded and quietly turned to follow them.

Indy and Anna walked north up the Osterbrogade. Despite the January cold, the weather was rather mild.  
"You've impressed me." said Indiana. "Your colleagues aren't usually this competent."  
"Hmm…?" Anna looked at him, "Yes, I'm one of the best. You have to be to stay one step ahead of Von Weaseldorf."  
"I see Southland has kept you informed." Indiana kept up the conversation.  
"Southland?" she asked.  
"Major Hans Southland, army intelligence?"  
"I'm a civilian, Doctor Jones, I don't report to Army Intelligence."  
"Well, that's probably why I'm impressed."

When they arrived at the cafe, Kristoff Bjorgman was waiting for them at the back of the cafe. Besides themselves, the place was mostly empty, with only a single waiter behind the counter and a couple in the front corner getting up to leave. The back wall was lined with bookcases containing hundred of well-used books and tomes, some cheap, uninspired art adorned the side walls. An espresso machine dominated the short oaken counter.  
"Well, here we are." said Anna. "I'll wait up here." She took a seat near the front door as Indiana walked back to meet Kristoff.  
"Jones." Kristoff said curtly.  
"Bjorgman." Indy returned the tone.  
"Have you come to apologize about Tibet? Or do I walk away right now?"  
"Hey!" Jones said defensively, "I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have. And if I remember correctly you were the one who left me to Warlord Hok's men."  
"Six months, I spent six months trapped in Lhasa when you destroyed that bridge." Kristoff said flatly, with only a hint of an accent.  
"And if I didn't I'd still be in a Chinese prison. Be grateful you got out of there at all!"  
Kristoff's eyes narrowed for a moment, and pointed his finger towers Indy. A smile grew across his face and he let out a short laugh.  
"It's nice to see that you're safe, too, Indy." Kristoff smiled.  
"The feeling's mutual." Indiana said, letting a smile crack across his face.  
The tone of the conversation turned congenial, if not friendly.  
"So, you know why I'm here, Kristoff. Do you still have it?"  
"Still have it! Ha, I can't get rid of it. The British Museum thinks it's a fake, the men at the Smithsonian won't even talk to me after the Thorwald Ericsson debacle. The only offer I heard back for it was from the Fredrick William University."  
"Von Weaseldorf? He knows you got it then? I'm surprised it hasn't been 'annexed by Germany' yet," Indy's reference to the Nazi's penchant for forceful acquistion was not lost on Kristoff.  
"He doesn't think I still have it, told him I sold it to a private collector. All he wants is information. And for an unheard of price, too." Probably too good to be true, thought Indy. "But, I'm not going anywhere closer to Germany than here, and definitely not into the lion's den." Indy had heard Berlin referred by that term before, again, it's significance was not lost on Kristoff. They both understood that the invitation was likely a trap, and if he went, Kristoff wouldn't see a single Mark.  
"I've heard that he's no longer in Berlin, the US Government believes that Von Weaseldorf is working in Arctic Norway," said Indiana.  
"Looking for the Snow Queen's Palace, right?"  
"I don't know what else-"  
Two men in dark suits approached Indiana and Kristoff. They were both carrying newspapers, one was taller and broad, with long sideburns and a mustache. The other was slightly shorter with a round ugly face and pug nose. The taller one spoke in a thick german accent.  
"Doctor Henry Jones? Kristoff Bjorgman?"  
"Yes?" Both Indy and Kristoff said in unison.  
"Come with us."  
Indiana opened his mouth to make a snide remark. The smaller man revealed a pistol in his hand underneath the newspaper he was carrying. Indiana saw another two men in dark suits guarding the entrance to the coffeehouse, with a fifth behind the wheel of a large Mercedes car pulled up in front of the door. Maybe now isn't the best time, he thought.  
"Now, please."  
Kristoff slowly stood up, and Indiana followed him, behind each was a gunman escorting them to the door. Indy locked eyes with Anna at the front of the cafe. Despite not being a very good lookout, she had realized what was happening. She was stood up near the door as Kristoff and Indy were being escorted out. Indy saw that she had a plan, and hoped that Kristoff would follow her lead.  
Anna quickly approached Kristoff and the gunman behind him.  
She opened her mouth, "Excuse me, sir, are y-AH!" She let out a short yell as she tripped over her long skirt, and tumbled forward into the smaller gunman behind Kristoff, taking him down to the ground with her.  
Well, there goes that plan. Indy spun around and suckerpunched the taller gunman square in the jaw. His gun and newspaper flew from his hand as he stumbled back, knocking over a small table. Indy leapt towards the weapon on the ground. But he was too late, it slid underneath a bookshelf.  
"What?" Kristoff exclaimed as he turned around to face the commotion.  
"Kristoff!" Indy yelled back. "The door!"  
Kristoff ran up to the door a slid the deadbolt shut, and turned back to the gunman.  
"Ah! Nej! Ingen Kampe!" exclaimed the waiter coming around to break up the fighting with a broom. The smaller gunman threw Anna off of him and pulled his gun up at Kristoff. Kristoff kicked the gun out of his hand as he fired, the bullet embedding itself into the ceiling. The weapon slid across the floor. The smaller man kicked at Kristoff's leg, bringing the huge Norwegian to the ground.  
With the gunshot, the waiter decided that his life probably wasn't worth breaking up this fight and bolted out the back door, past Indiana and the larger gunman, who were now both on their feet. Indy swung right, but the large man caught the punch with his forearm. The gunman brought his other arm around to catch Indy's jaw, but Indy ducked down and the punch flew harmlessly above his head. Then he sprung up, wrapped his arms around the large mustachioed man and tackled him into the bookcase at the back of the cafe. The gunman collapsed to the ground as Indy let go.  
On the other side of the coffeehouse, Kristoff, Anna and the smaller gunman had all struggled to their feet. Kristoff's punches were powerful but slow, and the man was fast enough to dodge or catch most of them. The Norwegian treasure hunter wasn't much of a fighter, and quickly found himself off balance, and the disarmed gunman landed one solid uppercut on Kristoff's gut, but it wasn't enough to bring the big man down. Kristoff returned a jab hitting the man solidly in the center of his chest, and he took a small stumble backwards.  
"DUCK!" yelled Anna. And Kristoff dove to the ground. Anna swung a chair just barely over Kristoff's head and hit the off-balanced aggressor squarely on the nose, and he collapsed unconscious.  
With both gunman unconscious, Kristoff turned to Anna who was pumped on adrenaline.  
She let out an excited yell, but quieted when another gunshot rang out. The two gunmen guarding the front door finally tired of trying to break down the door and shot the lock out.  
"Out the back! Go!" yelled Indy. And the three of them ran out the back door.  
They found themselves in a crowded alley.  
"I've got a car around the corner," said Kristoff, "This way."  
The three of them ran through back alleys, cutting across to the street around the corner. The two gunman were not far behind them.  
"There!" Kristoff pointed across the street to a 1928 black Ford Model Y Tourer, double parked in front of a fire hydrant. A traffic cop stood next to it writing a ticket.  
"Aw, c'mon! I was only gone for a few minutes!"  
The police officer said something to Kristoff in Danish while Indy and Anna got in the back seat. Kristoff finally interrupted the policeman, and grabbed the ticket out of the police officer's hand. "Dänke," Kristoff said as he got in, and started the engine.  
Behind the officer the large black Mercedes pulled up and collected the two gunman who chased the trio through the alley. The Mercedes was pulled up on the wrong side of the street.  
Kristoff pointed the men out to the police officer, "Behind you."  
The police officer turned around, "Hey!", and started yelling in Danish at the gunmen. Kristoff floored the accelerator and took off. One of the gunmen pointed a Luger at the cop. The police officer backed down and the gunmen gave chase to Kristoff's Ford.  
"Hold on," Kristoff said back to his two passengers, "we're gonna go fast."  
The Model A sped down the crowded Copenhagen streets, weaving through traffic when possible and turning onto a side street when not.  
"I like fast," said Anna and kicked her feet up on the passenger seat.  
Kristoff suddenly hit the breaks.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. put your feet down. This is Corinthian leather! What were you raised in a barn?"  
Anna was taken back, "Wha- No!"  
"KRISTOFF! GO!" yelled Indiana. The black mercedes had almost caught up with them.  
Kristoff once again floored it.  
"I'll lose them, Jones."  
He turned south along the waterfront. A large barge could just be seen travelling along the channel.  
"Jones. The top!" Kristoff pointed the canvas top of his car. He pulled the two releases on the windshield and Indiana pushed against the top ripping it from the body of the car. It flew up, broke off and fell onto the street behind them. The gunmen's Mercedes swerved to dodge the debris. Kristoff turned onto a street towards the waterfront. Jones and Anna saw the Knippels drawbridge was just beginning to rise.  
"No!" yelled Jones. "This thing won't make it!"  
"It doesn't have to. Get ready to jump!"  
Kristoff weaved into the wrong lane, and his car broke straight through the barricade closing the bridge, and hit the slope of the rising drawbridge arm. Kristoff revved the engine to get the final burst of speed. The car entered the air. It was too low to reach the other side.  
"Jump!"  
The three of them jumped from the doomed vehicle right before it impacted against the bottom part of the bridge. They landed on the far arm and rolled down the rising slope. Police sirens could be heard approaching the scene.  
"Whoa," was the only thing that passed through Anna's lips. She was stunned by what had just happened.  
Kristoff looked over towards his ruined car, slowly drifting but sinking in the channel.  
"Aw, and I just paid it off."  
Indiana was the only one with any sense left. "C'mon, we need to get off the street." said Jones.  
Once again Kristoff knew the way. "My flat's this way."  
The three of them found their way around the corner and flagged down a taxi to take them to Kristoff's flat.

The agent at the American Embassy in Copenhagen finally decided that the person he was supposed to contact was not coming. He walked over the embassy staff at the kiosk. "Can you put me through to the American Embassy in London?"  
The phone rang once before it was answered.  
"Yes, could you connect me to Major Southland?"  
"Yes, I'll wait."  
"Hans. It's… Yes… No, Dr. Jones never checked in… I don't know, no one here has seen him, at least."  
In London, Hans frowned. Either she was smarter than he realized, he thought, or Indiana was playing two steps ahead of the game. The implications of the latter bothered him, but if Jones knew what was going on, he'd never have gone to Denmark.  
"Don't worry," Hans said to the agent in Copenhagen, "My other sources told me that he's arrived. Now, I have a different assignment for you. Arrange passage to Tromso. You must find a very, very special woman…"


	3. Chapter 3

Indy, Kristoff and Anna arrived at Kristoff's flat a little while later.  
"Quick, get inside," said Kristoff, "We've lost them for a little while, but here will be the first place they'll look for us."  
They entered the building and made their way up the stairs.  
"Who were those men after us?" asked Anna, "Do you think they were working for Von Weaseldorf?"  
Indiana nodded, "Nazi agents. They've been trying to kill me since thirty-six."  
"They weren't after you," said Kristoff, "Well, I mean, they weren't trying to kill you. They're trying to find the handle, and they think we can bring it to them."  
Anna seemed concerned, "But, one of you do have it, right? I mean, they weren't…"  
"Yeah, I know where it is." said Kristoff, "It's…"  
"Don't worry about it, Red." Indy interrupted. Anna's face went red as her hair when she heard the apt nickname.  
They arrived at the door to Kristoff's third floor flat. There were fairly obvious signs that it had been kicked in, the lock had been smashed out of place and the door couldn't fully close, but it was jammed shut.  
"Ah, let me get that." Kristoff grabbed the handle, turned it all the way and then shoved his shoulder against the door. It gave little resistance to the large Norwegian.  
With the door fully opened, Kristoff turned to his guests. "Well, here it is. Home."  
The apartment was destroyed. Bookshelves were thrown to the ground, dressers and cabinets thrown open. A large, low table sat in the middle of the room, minus two of it's legs one of which had made its way into the flat's kitchenette and the other inexplicably into the ceiling between the blades of an askew ceiling fan. Other random assortments of destroyed furniture were spread across the main room. There was a solid level of debris across the entire place. Two other rooms were visible, a bedroom and bath, both equally disheveled. A long couch was haphazardly pushed up against the wall, blocking half of the doorway to the bedroom. It looked as if only the smallest effort was made to clean it up.  
The place was a dump.  
"This place is a dump!" exclaimed Anna, "and you _live_ here!?" Anna walked into the apartment and began to examine the mess.  
Kristoff chuckled, "It's not usually like this, I promise." Even Indiana looked skeptical. "Hey, I told you that Von Weaseldorf didn't think I still had the artifact. Do you think he'd just take me at my word?"  
It made a perverse amount of sense to Indy. It wasn't be the first time he'd seen that a Nazi had torn apart an apartment looking for a single small item.  
"What'd they take?" asked Indiana.  
"Nothing," Kristoff shrugged, "... I think. I haven't had the time to put it back together. So, I'm not sure."  
"Well, grab what you need and let's get out of here, if they've been here once, they'll be here again."  
"Right," Kristoff pulled a rug over to reveal a floor safe. He entered the combination, and withdrew two pistols and a small box of ammunition. He handed one to Indiana. "You'll need this."  
Indiana checked the magazine, it was loaded. Good, thought Indy.  
"Kristoff, how do you know Anna?"  
Kristoff looked puzzled. "...I thought she was with you?"  
Indiana pointed his pistol at Anna. "Take a seat, Red." Indy motioned to the couch.  
"Wha-" Anna was taken by surprise.  
"I need some answers. Who do you work for? Because it's sure not US Army intelligence."  
"What? No, I work for Major..." Anna stumbled. "...Sutherland?"  
It was the worst lie Indiana Jones had heard in a very, very long time.  
"That might be the worst lie I ever heard. One last time, who do you work for?"  
"... I... I don't work for anyone." Anna confessed, "I'm after Von Weaseldorf for my own reasons."  
Indiana was skeptical, but he was intrigued enough to lower his weapon. "Your own reasons?"  
"Well, if trying to stop a megalomanical madman from acquiring a mind control device isn't enough of a reason…" Anna started, "Yes, I have my own reasons for going after Von Weaseldorf. Which is why I was trying to find you, Doctor Jones."  
"Me?"  
"Yes." Anna said, raising her chin. "I need you to help me track down Duke Von Weaseldorf and help return what he stole from me."  
If Indiana Jones was skeptical before, now he was incredulous. "Look kid, I don't have time to chase some Bavarian Duke all across Scandinavia. We already have what he needs, and all I have to do is take it back to Washington and it's out of his reach, for good. This adventure is already over."  
"No, it's not." Anna said, "here." Anna was prepared for this situation, though she expected this conversation to happen in a small coffeeshop, not in the trashed-out apartment of a Norwegian treasure hunter. She pulled out a small manila envelope from her coat. And threw it to Indy. Indy caught it, but instead of opening it himself he handed it to Kristoff.  
"Open it," Indiana said.  
Kristoff opened the envelope. His eyes went wide.  
"You're going to take me to Von Weaseldorf," Anna demanded.  
"Indy..." Kristoff leaned in towards Indiana and without taking his eyes of the enormous wad of money contained in the envelope said, "Indy, I think we're gonna take her to Von Weaseldorf."  
Indiana lowered his gun, and looked towards Kristoff, incredulously. Anna got a smug look on her face. They were bought and she knew it.  
"Alright, Red, but we need to get the handle first. Kristoff?"  
"Hmm… yeah?" he looked up from the bundle of cash in his hands.  
"The handle?"

Kristoff knocked on his neighbor's door, only across the hallway.  
"Mr. Oaken?" he said, "It's Kristoff."  
The door swung open to reveal a wall of a man. Kristoff was large, but Oaken was a giant. Despite his enormous size, the older man had a warm, friendly face with long, blonde mustache.  
"Yoo hoo!" he said in a fairly high-pitched, sing-song voice. "Welcome, Kristoff! How are things?"  
"Fine, Mr. Oaken."  
"Really? I'm thinking not so much, ya know. Your apartment is…" he looked over Kristoff's shoulder at the Norwegian treasure hunter's broken door.  
"Rats, Mr. Oaken. Great big ones. I've been talking to the building owner about setting up some traps."  
Oaken caught on that Kristoff didn't really want to talk about his destroyed apartment.  
"Well, Kristoff, what can I do for you?"  
"Do you still have that package I gave you?" asked Kristoff, "I need it back."  
"Of course, Kristoff, here let me get it. Do you need that order back, too?"  
"Yes, Mr. Oaken, I definitely need that, too."

When Kristoff returned to the apartment, Indiana and Anna had gathered anything useful into a couple of bags, mostly winter clothes and gear.  
"Allright, I got it here." said Kristoff as he entered. "The next step was to get this piece out of Europe. The further we can get this away from Von Weaseldorf, the better."  
"Southland." Indiana muttered.  
Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Who?"  
"Hans Southland. He's the Army Intelligence officer that tipped me off to this magic mirror business in the first place. If we can get this to Major Southland, consider it as good as gone." Probably because it'd be filed away in a giant warehouse somewhere never to be seen again, Indy continued in his head. But at least it'd be lost in US government custody, and not in a place where it'd be easily recoverable by Nazi agents.  
Indy realized that Anna had not taken her eyes off of the small package that Kristoff brought back. There's got to be more to this, though Indiana.  
"...unless," started Indiana, "There's some reason that we might need this." He turned to Anna for confirmation. She looked up at him.  
"No… no, we should definitely send it back to this Marcus person," she said, "Kristoff's right, the further we can get it away from Von Weaseldorf the better."  
Despite what everyone was saying, Indiana realized, no one actually wanted to get rid of the artifact. To Kristoff, it was an unfulfilled paycheck that owed dividends. He himself wanted to keep it around just because it represented the most material clue in this unfolding mystery, and that it gave them an advantage over Von Weaseldorf. But Anna... he still couldn't place Anna. So far, he'd been shot at, beaten up and chased all over Copenhagen after meeting her, and though she hadn't outright lied to him about anything, really, he knew that he couldn't trust her. Not without knowing what she wanted with Von Weaseldorf. This was the Snow Temple all over again, thought Indiana, everyone knows what's going on except for him.  
"Right," said Indiana, "Our next stop is back to the American Embassy here in Copenhagen. They can get this package to Marcus, plus Uncle Sam owes me one." Hopefully, there would be someone there with a high enough paygrade to know that, though.

Indiana walked into the American Embassy alone, he'd left Anna with Kristoff both in the taxi, waiting around the corner. The first thing he noticed were the two men in dark suits on the street outside watching him enter. Luckily, they weren't dumb enough to try kidnapping an American from in front his own embassy. But he'd have to be careful with how he left.  
Indy removed his hat and walked up to the central kiosk, and addressed the receptionist. "My name is Doctor Jones, I was meant to check in with a man from Army Intelligence earlier today. I was… uh, delayed."  
"Yes, Doctor Jones, do you know who exactly you were meant to check in with?"  
"Uh, no, actually, just that he was a liaison for Army Intelligence and that he would know me."  
"Well, there is a Major Eaton here at the moment, he's meeting with a Danish national, though."  
Indiana knew Eaton. He was a serious, heavy man with a small moustache who originally recruited him to the mission to recover the Ark of the Covenant.  
"Eaton is here? Could you inform him that a Doctor Henry Jones wanted to meet with him?"  
"I can tell him that you're here, but I cannot guarantee a meeting, the Major is a very busy man these days, what with the war going on."  
"Thank you, miss."  
"Please wait here." She said before going back into the offices beyond the lobby.  
Indiana did not have to wait long. The receptionist returned very quickly, "Major Eaton will see you now."  
Indiana entered a small meeting room inside of the Embassy that the receptionist escorted him to. Major Eaton was there seated, wearing a blue-gray suit.  
"Doctor Jones." He stood up from his chair, and outstretched his arm for a handshake. "I could hardly believe it when Miss Moneypenny here said that you of all people were here to see me."  
The receptionist looked annoyed. "It's Litweiler, sir." She turned and left.  
"Sorry. When Miss Litweiler said that." He corrected himself. "I thought that the semester had just started at Barnett."  
Indy was taken back by Major Eaton's knowledge of his transfer from Marshall College to Barnett.  
"Don't be surprised, Doctor. We've been trying to keep tabs on you after that whole incident in Hatay with Walter Donovan. The rumor going around the agency is that he was a little more than sympathetic with the Nazi cause, before he disappeared, that is. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"  
Indiana chuckled. He wasn't the best of friends with Major Eaton, but at least the Major wore his allegiances on his sleeves, or rather on the shoulders of his uniform. They understood each other.  
"You of all people would know that a man must have his secrets," replied Indiana.  
"Well, I can't condone any illegal actions," Eaton said, "but I also don't have to hear about them. Now, what can I do for you, Doctor."  
"Now, I'm pretty sure I can't tell you about what I'm doing here, strictly confidential."  
"Of course."  
"But, I was supposed to met one of your agents here, a little while ago but I seem to have missed him."  
"One of my Army Intelligence agents? Are you sure?" Major Eaton seemed confused.  
"Yes, I was supposed to meet someone who'd put me in contact with an Army Intelligence major back in London, Major Southland."  
Major Eaton sat back in his chair. "Huh," was the only word he let out of his mouth.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"This… Major Southland, was it?"  
"Yes. Hans Southland."  
"And he said he was from Army Intelligence?"  
"Yes." replied Jones, "And he made specific reference to our meeting in back in thirty-six about the Tanis development."  
"That's troubling news, Doctor Jones." Major Eaton leaned forward, "You were probably lucky that you caught me here."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because there is no Major Southland in US Army Intelligence. Nor are there any Army Intelligence agents in Denmark besides myself." Indiana looked stunned. "I would know, I'm the head of the European Section."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, Doctor Jones. You've been tricked into… whatever it is you're doing. But," Major Eaton started, "I may be able to help you. Anyone who thinks they can gain by impersonating a US Army Intelligence agent is not someone that the real US Army Intelligence would want to succeed. If you tell me what this imposter's mission for you was, I can promise the full investigative and logistic powers of the US Government to aid you, to the best of my ability."  
Indiana appreciated the gesture, but knew that it was largely hollow. Uncle Sam didn't have as much pull in Europe as Major Eaton's words would have lead a listener to believe. Still, Eaton had been a useful ally before…  
"And," continued Eaton, "Army Intelligence will, of course, pay for any information you have about this plot."  
… and he paid well.  
Indiana inhaled. "Major, I want you to understand that I'm on your side on this, but I am a little in the dark about what's going on myself. Are you familiar with an archaeologist by the name of Duke Von Weaseldorf?"  
"I've heard of him, retired professor, correct?"  
"Recently came out of retirement." Indiana corrected him. "He's at an archaeological dig in northern Norway right now. Looking for an artifact called the Mirror of Reason…" Indiana went on to explain the basic gist of the legend from what he had told Hans.  
"And this Hans Southland? He told you here to contact this Kristoff Bjorgman."  
"No, I suggested it." Indiana admitted, "He said he was with your outfit and said he would pay."  
"But, you met mister Bjorgman here, correct?"  
"Yes, and he still has the artifact."  
Major Eaton nodded, "That's good. We shouldn't let something like this fall into the Nazi's hands. I'd send the artifact back to Washington, where it could be secure and kept from these shady characters, if it were up to me."  
Indiana was inclined to agreed.  
"But," Eaton finished, "it's not. Doctor Jones, you're the expert here, and you've proven yourself more than capable to me and your country. What's the plan with the artifact."  
This was pretty much the exact scenario that Jones had hoped to avoid. "Well, that would be the smart choice, sending it back," Indiana said "but, based on how little we know, I don't think we should do it just yet. Having it gives us an advantage over Von Weaseldorf, plus, we know practically nothing about it, the entire thing is probably just superstitious malarky."  
"Right," said Eaton. "I can arrange passage to Tromso, just you?"  
"No, three. Kristoff Bjorgman is working with me, and…" How would Indiana describe Anna? Their employer? An ally against Von Weaseldorf? A rich girl with a deathwish? "... his assistant."  
"Three tickets to Norway." replied Eaton, "I'll have it taken care of within the hour."  
"One last thing," said Indiana, "I've been tailed coming into here, is there…"  
"There's a door in the basement, leads into a service alley for our and the Canadian embassy next door, puts you on the street about a block to the southeast. Should be enough to hide your exit."  
"You're a credit to bureaucrats everywhere, Major."  
"You're welcome, Doctor."

A skiplane fought through the snowy storm and landed on the frozen fjord, dominated by a large, medieval castle. It looked abandoned except for a small light in one of the windows, though there appeared to be a good-size camp on the grounds and ice surrounding it. The skiplane slid to a stop near a makeshift vehicle depot. A small man came up to the plane. As the pilot shut down the engine, his sole passenger emerged.  
"Sturmbannfürher!" the man approached the passenger and saluted. "Welcome to Arendelle." He said in German. The passenger returned the salute, and they both turned to enter the camp.  
"Dänke, Oberleutnant" the passenger said, "Have you found her?"  
"Yes, and no." the Oberleutnant said evasively.  
"Yes and no?" asked the senior officer.  
"... eh, we do not have her, but we know where she is."  
"That is good. How long then?"  
"Herr Von Weaseldorf-"  
"Duke Von Weaseldorf."  
"I apologize, Sturmbannfürher," the junior officer continued, "Duke Von Weaseldorf had found her, she's with his expedition, in the mountains. They had left before we even arrived in Copenhagen." The junior officer spoke with fear. He expected a reprimand from his superior, but it didn't come.  
"This does not significantly impact our plans." the senior officer said, "When do you plan to move out?"  
"As soon as this blizzard passes. It's too dangerous to…"  
"This blizzard will not pass for sometime, I believe. Take your team and follow the Duke's steps, I will rejoin you in two days. I'm expecting company."  
The junior officer saluted. "As you say, Sturmbannfürher Southland."

[Author's note: Thanks for reading this! This chapter was meant to be up earlier, but I had to trash pretty much all of the first draft because it didn't make any sense. I don't really like this chapter, but I knew that is would be the hardest chapter to write when I outlined the story. I hope you enjoy it, the other chapters should update quicker.]


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note: Sorry about the delay on this chapter. It was 90% complete about a week ago, but I've had some work commitments that've kept me away from my keyboard for the past while. Next one shouldn't take nearly as long. I do plan on finishing this as a complete story of eight or nine chapters, of which I've got all but the last two outlined and ready to draft, I just need the time to do it. Anyways, here's chapter 4. enjoy!)

Unfortunately for Indiana Jones, Kristoff Bjorgman and Anna, the earliest transport Major Eaton at Army Intelligence could arrange to Tromso was by cargo plane. The three settled in for an uneventful trip between a handful of wooden shipping crates and mailbags.  
"Tromso," said Kristoff, looking out over the small city as the plane descended, "I haven't been up here in years."  
"Von Weaseldorf had to have came through here," said Indiana, "But, I don't have any contacts here in Norway." Indiana held a small map of Norway, on it was marked a small area to the Northwest of Tromso, near a series of large islands. "The site of the Snow Palace, it's somewhere in this area," he pointed to the marked area, "but no one knows for sure. Most respected archaeologists think it's just a legend."  
Anna had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire trip. "We'll start here." Anna pointed to the southern tip of an island roughly 180km to the north west of Tromso. It was marked with the word: "Arendelle."

It was nearly impossible to find a boat captain that would brave the frigid winter waters. Indiana Jones had to charter a tiny fishing boat to get to the large island, for way too large a fraction of Anna's down payment. They left early the next morning before the dawn. It was a painfully slow six hour cruise passing through the various islands that made up the northern Norwegian coast. Beyond the mountains, there was nearly unlimited visibility. However, the sky was not entirely clear. An ominous large storm was passing through to the north, directly where they were heading.  
The wind picked up a little bit and Indy held on to his wide brimmed fedora. He had, however, decided to forgo his usual leather jacket for a much heavier brown canvas parka with a fur lined hood. Only Kristoff had decided to not travel light, and had brought a large mountaineering backpack.  
Anna came up to Indy. She was bundled up in a heavy white fur coat, with her embroidered blue dress just barely visible underneath.  
"It's very beautiful, isn't it?" asked Anna.  
It definitely wasn't the worst possible place to find himself in, thought Indiana Jones. He did admire the beautiful, peaceful landscape as the rocky mountains rose quickly out of the relatively calm channels, seas and fjords.  
Indiana nodded.  
"I'm told that my family was originally from around here. Before we came to Denmark, that is."  
"Hmm…" Indiana grunted. He had her pegged as an American by her accent. "You speak English very well."  
"Well, I was educated in America," she said. "But, my ancestors were Norwegian, though I'm half Danish on my father's side."  
Practically the same, thought Indy, Norway and Denmark shared a long history, with Norway only becoming independent from Denmark about thirty five years ago.  
Kristoff came up to the two of them. "He's telling me that he can't go any further," Kristoff told them, referring to the smelly fisherman who didn't speak a word of English they'd chartered the trip from. "Up there," Kristoff pointed to the only small beach in sight along the rocky shore of the island, "That's the only place we'll be able to disembark. The fjord near the castle is frozen over, and he won't risk his ship with the ice with the storm coming."  
"The castle?" asked Indiana. "What castle?"  
"Apparently there's an old medieval castle on the island, but it's been abandoned for decades. No one lives anywhere on the island anymore."  
"Well," Indiana turned to Anna, "it looks like you were right, Red."  
"..wait, what?"  
"I'd bet that the base camp for Von Weaseldorf's expedition is there. The Nazis love their castles."

The sun had already set by the time they had disembarked, but that was more about the short Scandinavian winter days, rather than how long it took them. Luckily, the winter had been mild and there were only a few short inches of snow on the ground, but they also didn't have any shelter from the oncoming storm, so they would have to reach the castle fairly quickly.  
Indiana, Kristoff and Anna approached the top of the ridge. Beyond it Indiana could see a large valley which he assumed was actually the fjord.  
"One more hill," he said out loud to no one in particular, and he trudged on. Kristoff was a few steps behind, but Anna had fell a little behind. She stumbled and fell into the snow. Kristoff looked over his shoulder, and saw her on the ground.  
"Anna, here." He stepped back to her, and offered her his hand.  
She looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks, Kristoff." She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Guess I'm not built for the cold, like you." He pulled her up easily.  
"You're freezing, Anna!" he said, "Here put this on." He pulled a bulky sweater out of his bag.  
"O-ok," Anna shivered. She wasn't in a place to deny any help. She put on the sweater, underneath her coat. It was enormous on her. "Oh, wow, Kristoff. This thing is huge."  
Kristoff opened his mouth to say something, probably inappropriate.  
"Hey! Lovebirds." yelled Indiana, "Enough flirting, get up here!"  
Both Kristoff's and Anna's faces went red. Kristoff turned back to Indy and caught up with him, with Anna close behind. He was looking out into the Fjord.  
"Woah." Anna said.  
Beneath them was a very large, very beautiful Norwegian Fjord, that stretched for some distance into the island. At it's mouth was a small, late medieval castle, probably meant more as a palace than an actual fortress, built out on the edge to the water. A large seawall extended across the mouth of the fjord to create a safe harbor. There were the snow covered ruins of a small village along both sides of the shore. The entire fjord was frozen over with ice and snow.  
"There." Indiana pointed. Just visible beyond the other side of the castle was a small collection of large tents and vehicles. A large section of the ice had been cleared of snow, almost like a runway. Besides the camp was a flagpole from which flew and large red flag with a white circle in the middle, there was a black design in the center, but it was clearly a swastika. "I told you, Red."  
Suddenly, the drone of an engine could be heard. A small plane became visible from the out of the clouds and landed at the makeshift airstrip. From their position, Indiana could see a man come up to the plane, salute the passenger and watch the two of them approach the castle before disappearing from view.  
The storm was growing, and approaching the fjord. This seriously limits their options, thought Indiana.  
"Alright," he turned to his two compatriots, "we've got to get to the castle before the storm gets here."  
Anna was concerned, "But the castle will be filled with Nazi's. They'll probably kill us if they find us."  
"But we can't survive this storm without shelter," said Kristoff.  
"More importantly, they know where Von Weaseldorf is."

Luckily, the castle was on their side of the fjord, which meant that Indiana, Kristoff and Anna didn't have to cross over the open fjord. They made their way quietly through the village, and tried to stick to the shadows initially, but soon realized that there were no patrols or lookouts. The three of them hurried as fast as they could towards the castle.  
When they reached what was once the main village square they realized why there weren't any patrols. The castle was on an island a few yards away from the village and a long narrow causeway was the only way to reach the castle from the village side. A lookout in a German paramilitary uniform stood above the gates to the castle.  
"Wait here." said Indiana, and he made his way to the edge of the quay, near the causeway. He made his way down the few steps that descended down to the frozen water, and silently crossed towards the castle underneath the shadow of the bridge. It only took him a few minutes to reached the castle. He took his bullwhip off his belt and swung it around a small mounting, what probably was once a torch scone. He tested the strength of the mounting, and began pulling himself up the side of the castle and onto the landing in front of the castles aging, rotting wooden gate. He could probably break it open, if he tried.  
Indiana pushed against the gate, but despite its age it held. He braced his shoulder and launched himself against the door. There was a light thumping sound, but otherwise the door didn't budge. He took a deep breath and readied himself for another try.  
Indiana launched himself at the open door, hitting it with a much louder thud. But still the door didn't budge. He readied himself a third time. One. Two. Thr-.  
A gust of wind blew past, one of the doors opened out slightly.  
Indiana grabbed an ancient iron handle on the doors and then pulled both doors open. They moved easily outward despite their size. Indiana was glad no one saw him do that.  
Once inside, he quickly found a stairway to the parapets, and slowly approached the sentry. He was seated looking out towards the causeway. Indiana snuck up to him and got his arm around the guards neck and choked him until he passed out. From the guard's position he signalled Kristoff and Anna. They came out from hiding and quickly ran up the bridge into the castle.  
The three of them followed the parapet along to the main building of the castle. It would be hard to consider it a keep, it truly was more like a palace than a castle. But they managed to enter on the second level.  
Past a small guardroom, Indiana, Anna and Kristoff found themselves on the upper balcony of a great ballroom, with a small set of stairs on each side of the room, and a raised platform on one side. The great area in the middle of the room had been co-opted into a headquarters of sorts. Tables and desks topped with maps, charts documents and radio equipment were spread throughout the room, with a long table with a large map of the Scandinavian countries dominating the center. On it, the island of Arendelle was marked, with another mark near the center of the island. There were at least two other maps, on vertical displays, that depicted the same locations, in greater detail. There were at least fifteen Nazis at work all over the room, they seemed to be packing up everything.  
"There," Indiana pointed to one of the smaller maps, pinned to what looked like a portable chalk board near the corner of the room, and the nearest staircase.  
Kristoff nodded, but Indiana pointed at him.  
"Get a vehicle." Indy tapped his wrist where his watch was. "Ten minutes."  
"Got it." Kristoff nodded, and turned back towards the guardroom.  
Indiana turned to Anna. "Wait here."  
There was a staircase in there which lead away from the ballroom. Indiana snuck down the stairs into the room. Luckily, the large amount of clutter made it easy for him to sneak around the room without anyone noticing. Everyone in the room seemed more concerned about packing up the rooms contents that anything else.  
Finally, Indiana reached one of the vertical maps. There was a location marked on it labelled "Norden Berg," North Mountain. Indiana took out his small map of the area and found the general location, the mountain labelled on his map as well. He circled it with a pen. And he began to quietly trace the marked trail onto his map.  
Suddenly, the main door to the hall burst open, and Kristoff ran in.  
"JONES! Time to go!" He yelled into the room filled with Germans.  
Indiana rolled his eyes. Kristoff had all the subtlety of a freight train. The alarm system the Nazi's had rigged up started blaring it's alerts. A german voice could be heard over an announcement system making a few too many references to "intruders", "guards" and "shoot" few Indy's comfort.  
Indiana pulled out his revolver and hoped the technicians in this room weren't armed. He stood up kicked over the boxes he was hiding behind, yelled and started shooting wildly into the room.  
It was enough to scare everyone but Kristoff and Anna in the room.  
"Jesus, Jones!" Kristoff yelled, watch where you're shooting that thing."  
"Great job, Kristoff," Jones just grabbed the the map he was trying to copy, "Did you get a truck?"  
"Um... Yeah, about that..."  
Indiana just scowled at him.  
"Anna! Change of plans, we're leaving." Anna came running down the stairs.  
The three of them left the ballroom through the way Kristoff came in, and continued through the castle corridor until they reached a room with four doors.  
"Which way?" asked Anna.  
"Well, uh, we came from that way, and so one of these doors should lead to a main hall of some sort, or a chapel..." Kristoff rambled.  
"That way." Indiana made an executive decision, and opened the middle door.  
Two guards looked back through the doorway at them, while behind them another squad of guards were gearing up to search the castle.  
Indiana slammed the door on them.  
"Not that way." He corrected himself.  
A burst of submachine gun fire came through the door, filling it with holes. Then, one of the guards kicked the remains of the door down.  
"Hande H-" was all that got out of his mouth before Indiana's fist closed it, forcefully. Indiana grabbed the gun out of the guard's hands as the unfortunate German's eyes rolled back and he slumped down unconscious. A burst of submachine gun fire dealt with the other guard, but the other guards in the room began to open fire on the doorway.  
"Back!" Yelled Anna. And the three of them ran down one of the other doors.  
Left. Straight. Right. Left, again. The corridors of the castle seemed like a maze. The only things that told Indiana they weren't going in circles was the guards behind them and the cold, sinking feeling that they were going down, deeper into the castle.

Indiana, Kristoff and Anna followed the winding passages underneath Arendelle Castle until they turned the corner into a dead end! The corridor lead only to a small jail room at the bottom of the castle, a large solid table dominated the center and the walls were lined with prison cells.  
"Nuts," Kristoff let out.  
Indy set down his submachine gun.  
"Anna! Search for a lever, or a switch, a trapdoor! Something! Kristoff, the door!"  
Anna nodded with urgency.  
"Right!" Kristoff kicked over the heavy door, to make a firing position behind the door. Two guards came around the corner behind them. Kristoff fired two shots from his pistol and the guards took cover behind the corner.  
More guards arrived at the corner. Kristoff emptied the last of his pistol's magazine down the hallway to keep them suppressed.  
"I'm out!"  
Indy quickly turned and threw Kristoff the submachine gun. He drew his revolver and took a position near Kristoff behind the table.  
"I can't!" yelled Anna, panicked, "I can't find anything, Indy!".  
"Anna! Get down."  
She slumped down into the corner of the room, to take cover from the fighting.  
"Jones! Doctor Jones!" yelled a familiar voice from down the hallway. It was Hans. He must've been the man who arrived by plane earlier. "Enough of this. I'm coming down just to talk, Jones."  
Hans appeared in the corridor and slowly walked into the room, followed by two guards.  
"Guns down," growled Indy pointing his revolver at Hans. The guards looked at Hans.  
"No, Jones." Hans replied. "Put your gun away." Indiana cocked his revolver.  
"I mean it, Hans. One more step, and neither of us will leave this hole."  
Hans glared at Indiana. It was uncommon for someone to defy him at gunpoint. But it was Kristoff who broke the tense moment.  
"Indiana," said Kristoff, "It's over." Kristoff turned his submachine gun on Jones.  
The archaeologist was stunned. Kristoff was working for the Nazis!?  
"Why?"  
"I'm sorry, Indiana. I had no choice, they approached me minutes before you and Anna did."  
"You set us up in Copehagen!"  
Kristoff didn't refute the accusation. Indiana looked away from Kristoff in disgust. Kristoff turned and slowly walked to join Hans and the guards.  
"You have to understand Indy, I couldn't sell it. I couldn't even give it away! And they offered me more than… well, more than you could even imagine, and all I had to do was bring them one person."  
Indy's hands were shaking with rage. He lowered his weapon as Hans walked over and took it from his hands. He pulled the cylinder out and emptied the revolver, six empty casings fell to the floor. Hans was impressed and slightly amused.  
"You bluff well, Doctor Jones. But not good enough to beat a loaded deck." He tossed the unloaded revolver away, then reached his hand out to Indiana again. "The handle?"  
Indiana shook his head, and motioned to Kristoff. The Norwegian treasure hunter was already pulling it out of his heavy overcoat. He handed a wrapped bundle to Hans. Hans withdrew the handle from it's wrapping. It looked nearly the same as it did at the Snow Temple in Nepal. Hans was taken with it.  
"Beautiful. Perfectly cut crystal, no crafter's mark, or even scratches or wear. Minus the break, it's almost like it was just made. Cold to the touch, nearly freezing. It's almost… supernatural, isn't it, Jones?"  
Indiana said nothing. He turned to Kristoff and narrowed his eyes. Kristoff stared back with equal intensity, and then winked. He discreetly tapped his coat, then looked at Anna. Jones realized what was going on. It was a fake! Anna had the real handle in that sweater Kristoff gave her.  
"Yes, Doctor Jones, it does leave one at a loss for words." Hans wrapped the crystal handle back up, and handed it to one of the guards. "Make sure Von Weaseldorf gets this. He'll know what to do with it." The guard nodded and left.  
"I don't understand, Southland. You had Kristoff, you knew he had the handle. What did you want with me?"  
Hans' smiled slyly. "Oh, Doctor Jones, you don't think that Kristoff was meant to bring you here?" Hans looked towards Anna still cowering in the corner. "You've brought dear Anna to me, and have done your part admirably."  
Indiana was surprised. "...Anna? What do you want with her?"  
Hans almost let out a laugh, "Wait, you don't… Well, Doctor Jones." Hans siezed Anna's arm and pulled her up to him. "Let me introduce you to Lady Anna Aren, Heir to the Danish Duchy of Arendelle. You should show the Lady some respect, after all, we are in her ancestral castle."


End file.
